Eon
( ) |gender = Male |casts = Logan Lerman |motif = Barcode Omni Genesis |type = Anti-Hero/Hero |label = Kamen Rider Genesis |label2 = Kamen Rider Genesis |complex2 = }} Adam Winters is Kamen Rider Genesis, who is one of the supporting characters of the . Personality Adam is very ambitious, ruthless, charming, cheerful, kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, hyperactive, enthusiastic, sarcastic and smart sense of humor, a laid-back demeanor, and has earned the respect of most people, making jokes about needy every situation, even in the face of certain death, to the annoyance of both friends and enemies. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes, and become serious and demanding when the situation called for it. He regularly used his name as a threat, which only rarely worked, despite his apparent expectations. Adam is told by many people that is brave such as friends, family, strangers and even his enemies. He also states that he has "brooding" look, that always branded him a rebel. It is mentioned that even though he is smart, he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. His selflessness and sense of duty causes him to try and shoulder the burden alone rather than involve others, whether he can carry that burden or not. This altruism intensifies the guilt he feels for his role in deaths that follow him. While generally calm and composed, he is prone to making poor judgement during emotional turmoil. He occasionally relapsed though. He tended to keep a massive smile on his face and simply enjoyed his journeys through multiverse. Adam is willing go to extreme lengths to save those close to him, caring a great deed for his family and friends. He is also shown a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He would also try to avoid harming those who were not in control of their actions, as well as defend them from their captors or those who would cause them further harm. However, when defeating the enemy would cost him his own life, he was much more hesitant, unless it meant saving a friend. He is a strong willed individual, whatever obstacles that comes his way, if it's relationships, being misunderstood, or someone dying in his watch, he always gets back up. His indomitable will and don't give up attitude usually pushed him to do amazing feats. Despite being considered a good person, he didn't think of himself as one, seeming more susceptible to changes in personality; he grew more vicious, unforgiving, and developed a short temper when he didn't have company to restrain his dark side. He also has a capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his friends are threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he will not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He felt profound regret for the deaths he'd seen. His keen sense of loss led him to empathise with those who had also suffered, and feel driven to prevent death and destruction wherever possible, having a hard time accepting failure. Many people noted the reason he required a friend is to keep him from succumbing to his darker side. Powers and Abilities Adam has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. *'Genius-Level Intellect:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He has an advanced knowledge of physics, and developed several of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Enhanced Memory:' Given his extraordinary level of knowledge and understanding of science, he most likely possesses an eidetic or photographic memory, which allows him to process and utilize his vast intelligence effectively. :*'Genius Physicist:' Adam has an advanced knowledge of physics, having finished a difficult physics test with perfect results. :*'Genius Engineer:' Adam has built the majority of Decade's accessories on his own. :*'Master Tactician/Master Detective:' Adam is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial artist:' Adam is considerably very skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. His style shows advanced skill in wing chun, systema, taekwondo, capoeira, kali, muay thai, boxing, hapkido, judo, ninjutsu, karate, krav maga, silat, wrestling and sambo. :*'Master Weaponry:' Adam is proficient in handling any melee weapon or firearm such as Gun, Bo-Staff, Knife, Tomahawk, Kunai and also Sword. *'Free Running/Acrobatics:' Adam is an accomplished acrobat, capable of scaling buildings, and running from rooftop to rooftop with ease. He is maneuverable and graceful, able to pursue and outrun a target in various types of terrains. His skills allow him to fluidly dodge and attack from different directions without losing balance. *'Game Proficiency:' Adam is highly adept in the field of video gaming, both in creative concept and actual practice. He is a masterful gamer with gaming skills formidable enough to see through the loopholes and weaknesses of every game and figuring out the methods of clearing them. These skills are greatly enhanced when he enters a state of emotional rage or frustration. *'Indomitable Will:' A driven and determined person, Adam is nearly fearless and almost never gives up under most situations. He possess the ability to withstand the temptation of free wishes that the Imagin offers and can expel them whenever he is in consciousness. He is also resisted to telepaths who can read and control his mind, as well as most methods of brainwashing. *'Stealth Expert:' Adam is very elusive. He can sneak in and out of most guarded buildings without being detected, follow his targets for long periods of time unnoticed, and quickly disappear from sight even in broad daylight. *'Skilled Violinist:' Adam showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of and . *'Culinary Expertise:' Adam is a talent cook with many praising his culinary skills in various styles. *'Expert Medic:' Adam is shown to be an expert in medical care, as he was a doctor for an six years. *'Telepathy:' Adam can read the thoughts and memories of others, and remotely communicate with them. He also has the ability to manipulate upper brain functions, enabling him to render others unconscious and can erase, alter or restore their memories. *'Dream Walking:' Adam can enter anyone's dreams to communicate with them. *'Mediumship:' Adam can see and communicate with souls. *'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move objects with the mind. *'Superhuman Strength:' Adam can lift an average human single handedly and even break out of a pair of chains. *'Accelerated Healing:' Adam heals faster than humans to the point of completely healing from a near-fatal wound within a day. His healing ability is so advanced that he can completely regrow lost limbs within a short amount of time. This also enhances his vitality, drastically reducing his aging process while extending his health and longevity; as of 2018, Adam looked exactly the same as when first became Kamen Rider Decade. *'Data Mimicry:' Adam can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data. *'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults. *'Polylingualism:' Adam can speak and understand many languages, including French and Japanese. *'Temporal Protection:' As a Singularity Point, Adam's mind and physical appearance retained it's original state, even after a timeline paradox. *' Immunity:' Adam has the ability to be somehow unaffected by slowdown. *'Time Bypass:' Adam can bypass the time stopping ability used by Cronus, similar to Hyper Muteki. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Adam can travel within worlds via . *' Abilities:' Whenever Adam travels to another world, he takes on a role within it, granting him different abilities as well as all necessary needs to take on that role (IE clothes, documents etc.). Among these abilities are: :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an . Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :*' Empowerment:' Adam was given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of . :*' Vision:' Adam can see any when they are in Clock Up, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to them moving at the near lightspeed. :*' Travel:' Adam can enter the Underworld without the need of an Engage Wizard Ring. :*' Interpretation:' Adam showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Femushinmu language. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 10 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 35 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 5 seconds Genesis can transform into any previous Kamen Rider with access to that respective Rider's powers and weapons. Genesis has four finishers: *Omnidriver Finisher: :*' ': Genesis covers his right foot in green energy before leaping into the air to perform a somersault and then delivering a powerful kick to the enemy. :*' ': Genesis covers his right hand in green energy before swinging his arm and delivering a powerful uppercut to the enemy. *Genesis Defender Finishers: :*' ': In Sword Mode, Genesis charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful green energy slash to the enemy. :*' ': In Gun Mode, Genesis charges the weapon with fiery energy, before delivering a powerful green energy shot to the enemy. - Kamen Ride= With the card, Genesis transforms into Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJoker Form, wielding the , and . - OOO= With the card, Genesis transforms into Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, wielding the , and . - Fourze= With the card, Genesis transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, wielding the . - Wizard= With the card, Genesis transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style, wielding the . - Gaim= With the card, Genesis transforms into Kamen Rider Gaim's Orange Arms, wielding the . }} - Alternate= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 205 cm *'Rider Weight:' 110 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 6.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 6.3 seconds Through the use of the Lost Driver and Skull Memory, Adam transformed into Kamen Rider Skull. Skull was unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher was the long range shooting attack , the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. Skull had a second Maximum Drive, known as , that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. - Poseidon= Poseidon *'Height': 204cm *'Weight': 89kg *'Punching Power': 3.5t *'Kicking Power': 7t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6.1s Similar to OOO, possessed Adam puts three Core Medals on the Poseidon Driver and transform into Poseidon. The chest design have an inverse triangular position, which are arranged in the order of the Same on the right, Kujira on the left, and Ookamiuo below the Same and Kujira, unlike OOO's straight and diagonal arrangement. Poseidon is designed as the light blue Same Head, the dark blue Kujira Arms with a whale's head on right shoulder and whale's tail on the left shoulder, and the dark red Ookamiuo's legs. Poseidon uses the as his weapon. - Eclipse= - Elek= - Fire= }} - Dark Wizard= - Dark Gaim= - Lime Energy= }} - Blue Drive= - Dead Heat= - Formula= }} - Zero Ghost= - Jetfire= - Level 2= - Level 3= - Level 4= - Level 100= }} - Scorpion= }} - Super= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 217 cm *'Rider Weight:' 119 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 20 tons *'Kicking Power': 25 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 15 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 8 seconds Guardian Form is Genesis' super form. This forms has armor with gold on the arms, legs, and head. The chest is primarily green with the Genesis symbol in the center. This form's finisher is the . - Warrior= Warrior Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 192 cm *'Rider Weight:' 83 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 100 tons *'Kicking Power': 100 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 100 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 meters per 0.0058 seconds Warrior Form is Genesis' final form. While this form appears same to Genesis' normal form, expect the black parts are now violet, and is drastically stronger and faster, possessing greater combat capability. This form's finisher is the . }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. :* - Alternate transformation device. * - Gives access to Genesis to power-up his attacks and Final Arms Rides, depending on which card used. * - A card holder which Genesis use to contain his Rider Cards, in a similar manner to Decade's . It is stored on the left side of his Omnidriver belt and its maximum capacity is 18 cards. * - Genesis' personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Genesis or any Rider Machine. * - Genesis' mini-support robots. * - Devices that were used in Skull's transformation, Adam used the Skull memory in this form. :* - Latest model of Gaia Memories, Adam used one, the Skull Memory which was later destroyed alongside the other T2 Gaia Memories. * - Allows Adam to transform into Poseidon. * - A stethoscope-like device. Weapons * - Genesis' personal weapon. * - Weapons of past Kamen Riders accessed through the Kamen Ride cards. :* , and - Genesis' personal weapons as Kamen Ride: Double. :* , and - Genesis' personal weapons as Kamen Ride: OOO. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Fourze. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Wizard. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Kamen Ride: Gaim. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Skull. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Poseidon. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Eclipse, accessed through the Elek Module. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Eclipse, accessed through the Fire Module. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Wizard, accessed through Connect Wizard Ring. * - Genesis' personal weapons as Dark Gaim. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Gaim, accessed through Blood Orange Arms. :* - Genesis' personal weapon as Dark Gaim, accessed through Lime Energy Arms. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Blue Drive. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Zero Ghost. * - Genesis' personal weapons as Jetfire. * - Genesis' personal weapon as Scorpion. * s - Unique Arms transformed from past Kamen Riders through the Final Arms Ride cards. :* - Transformed from Double via Final Arms Ride: Double. :* - Transformed from Agito via Final Form Ride: Agito Tornador, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Ryuki via Final Form Ride: Ryuki Dragreder, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Faiz via Final Form Ride: Faiz Blaster, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Blade via Final Form Ride: Blade Blade, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Hibiki via Final Form Ride: Hibiki Ongekiko, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Kabuto via Final Form Ride: Zecter Kabuto, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Den-O via Final Form Ride: Momotaros, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. :* - Transformed from Kiva via Final Form Ride: Kiva Arrow, Final Form Ride: All Rider or Master Control. Vehicles * - Genesis' Rider Machine. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. :* - Alternate machine form accessed through Genesis Phone. Category:Superjokertv Category:Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Non human riders Category:Card Riders Category:Den-O Riders Category:Ex-Aid Riders